


Veela Love

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th Year - Hogwarts, BDSM, Collars, Dom!Lucius, Good!Draco, Good!Lucius, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past!Rape, Spanking, Sub!Ron, Switch Veela!Harry, Threesome, veela fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort died during Harry's 6th Year. Lucius Malfoy has been working as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor since the beginning of Harry's 5th Year. Find out what happens, when Harry finally meets his Life-mate, while in some sort of close relationship with his very first friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/gifts), [Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/gifts), [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts), [Jessiikaa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/gifts).



> An idea I got from reading a paragraph (that in my mind could have been taken two ways), in: _**Slayer_of_Destiny's "Veela Heart"**_

Lucius Malfoy was seated at his desk in his office at Hogwarts grading papers, when he finally finished he sat back and thought about Harry. How it all came about, his living with Harry and Ron. He had first felt the pull when he had first met Harry that day in Florish and Blotts, just before the start of Harry's 2nd Year. And then he felt it again when they confronted each other over Harry freeing Dobby. 

* * * 

He next felt the pull much more sharply when Harry was being tortured in the graveyard, just after Voldemort's return to a body. He had so wanted to help his mate, but what could he do against the dark Lord - no, it was safer for him to keep Harry safe, by not aiding him. 

* * * 

A month after the graveyard rebirthing, Lucius had turned to the Light Side and became a spy for Dumbledore, after telling Albus his reason for turning away from the Dark. 

* * * 

It was at the beginning of Harry's 7th Year that Dumbledore called Harry up to his office on the first day back - where he found not only Dumbledore waiting for him, but also Professor Malfoy as well. After sitting down and taking a Sherbert Lemon or two, Lucius began telling Harry why he had asked the Headmaster to call him here. 

To say that Harry was shocked to hear that he was mated to Professor Malfoy for life, was an understatement. Hearing Lucius Malfoy bear all, Harry fainted dead away. 

* * * 

After coming too again he found himself in a Regal bed. Dumbledore's bed to be more precise. With Lucius Malfoy seated in a wing-backed chair next to him... 

It has been a lot to take in, but a week later found Harry enjoying the Blond's company, and discovering that said blond was nothing like his hauty-Lord-of-the-Manor man that he had known for the previous six years. That the mask-like Venire was gone in private, to be replaced by a soft spoken, kind, gentle and caring man. 

 

They spent the next three months together outside of their Teacher/Student hours, generally just talking, cuddling and kissing at first, as they were still getting to know each other and Lucius knew that Harry wasn't ready for the whole sex part yet. This Lucius understood and he wouldn't push it. The time would come, when Harry was ready. There was no need to rush. 

* * * 

But Harry wasn't scared of the whole sex part - he was rather looking forward to it. No, his mind was preoccupied on missing spending time with his best friend Ron. Who he had been in a close relationship with each other since their third year. Now that he was with Lucius, he had broken off his relationship with Ron. And what they had had was now tearing Harry's heart apart. On the one hand wanted Lucius and what they had growing between them, and yet he also wanted to be with Ron. To keep his heart from feeling as though it's literally tearing apart, Harry sat with Ron everyday in every class they had together. Making Harry feel whole. 

 

Harry was sitting in the rooms he now shared with Lucius starring into space, when Lucius came in.  
'..rry...arry...Harry?'  
'Hmm?' Harry replied, as he finally came out of his thoughts, turned and found Lucius sitting next to him on the sofa, with a worried expression. 

 

'Are you alright, Harry? You seemed far away.'  
'Yes, Lucius, I'm fine.'  
'If your sure.' Lucius replied. 'Its time that you returned to your common room, Harry. Goodnight.'  
'Goodnight Lucius.' 

 

The next day found Harry and Ron coming up from the dungeons having just finished Potions, when Lucius was coming down the main stair case. He stopped halfway down, as he watched Ron grab his friend and pull him into the shadows of the stair case, where in half shadow, Lucius watched as Ron embarrassed Harry in a hug, that to Lucius's eye meant more than just an ordinary hug between friends - if the slight rutting from Ron was anything to go by. 

Just as Lucius continued on his way down, as if he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary happen, Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder and after inhaling a deep breath full of Ron's scent he said.  
'We can't Ron.' He let go of his friend and stepped back. 'I miss you, Ron, very much so. But we can't.'  
'I know, Harry. But we'll still see each other, around I mean. And I'll always be your friend.'  
Harry nodded, turned and walked away. 

* * * 

When Lucius returned to his rooms after dinner that night, it was to find Harry curled up on the sofa crying silently. Making Lucius run forwards and kneel down in front of his young mate.  
'Harry? What's wrong?' He asked, knowing full well what this might be about.  
'Im fine - I'm just - a little - out of - sorts - is all.' 

 

'Does it have to do with something that happened between you and Ron Weasley this afternoon in the entry hall?'  
Stunned and slightly afraid looking, Harry nodded slowly. Lucius noted the slight fear but he wouldn't take it out on Harry, not after the life that he has had. Lucius took and calm breath in before continuing.  
'We can stop with this relationship, Harry. You do remember that, don't you?' 

 

'NO! I don't want to leave you, Lucius, not now... It's just... I don't know how to explain it, is all.'  
'Well, just start at the beginning, Harry. You know, that from what I could see of both you and Ron, that whatever you two had was very deep.'  
'It feels like I am when I'm not with you, Lucius - that my heart will literally break, when I'm away from Ron.' 

 

'Ah.' Lucius replied, as he sat back on his feet - still kneeling on the soft carpeted floor of the living room. 'I think I now begin to see what is happening with you Harry. And it is perfectly okay. You are not just a Veela Submissive, but a Switch Veela Harry.'  
'I don't understand.' Harry went on.  
'Well, you see... A Switch Veela is someone who is both a Submissive _and_ a Dominant. Simply put, you are my Submissive, and if I'm right, Ron is your Submissive to your Dominant side. And he is also my second Submissive as well.' 

 

'Your saying that I didn't need to brake it off with Ron, so that I could be with you?' Harry asked.  
'Exactly. Why don't you ask Dobby to bring him here, so that you can explain it to Ron in person?'  
'Yeah, I'll do that, but before I call Dobby, I think that I should warn you... Ron is into BDSM. You know, Collars, handcuffs, being spanked etc... But I'm not into that side of sex myself. Never have been and never will be. I like being loved and just sex as sex. Funny thing is, I don't like being on the receiving end of BDSM play, but I have no problems giving it to someone. Does that make sense at all?' 

 

'Don't worry Harry, it makes perfect sense.' Lucius went on. 'And from what you've told me about your childhood or lack thereof, I am not surprised about you not liking the idea of being on the receiving end of BDSM play. So don't worry.'  
After a few minutes of comforted silence, Harry called for Dobby, and Lucius stood up and sat down on the sofa next to his mate, just as Dobby popped into the room. 

 

'What cans Dobby bes doing for Master Harry Potter, sir?'  
'Can you go and bring Ron here, from Gryffindor tower, please Dobby?'  
'Dobby will bes right back with Master Harry's friend, sir!'  
And with a click of his long fingers Dobby was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CRACK!  
Dobby had reappeared with Ron, who was looking forlorn and tierd. Seeing this Lucius knew why the redhead looked so worn and whispered to Harry the reason and the cure. Lucius thanked Dobby who disappeared back to the kitchens while Harry got up and after wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's waist, gave Ron a deep and heated kiss. 

 

Ron moaned giving in to Harry's dominating kiss and immediately began rutting up against his raven haired friends, his cock quickly becoming hard. He whimpered into the kiss, until he remembered where he was and who was in the room with them and broke away. 

 

'Ron, it's alright.' Harry said quickly. 'We can resume what we had.'  
'We can't Harry, you know we can't. Professor Malfoy won't allow it.' Ron replied weakly. 'He'd kill me... and rightly so, for taking his mate.' 

 

'That is what I would do, Ronald. If you weren't my mate's mate.' Lucius said in smoothly.  
'What?!' Ron gaped at them.  
'Ron, Lucius saw us together in the shadows of the main staircase. I told him everything and he told me that as I'm a Switch Veela, that being with you was okay.' 

 

'I don't understand.'  
'Simply put Ronald, Harry is my Submissive mate and you are Harry's Submissive mate, to his Dominant side. Making you my second Submissive.'  
Ron's eyes widened as he took in the news and looked at Harry, who confirmed it. 

 

Smiling, Ron ran the few steps back to the sofa where Harry and Lucius were sitting and plopped himself down on to his knees, with his hand behind his back and his head bowed, resting it on Harry's left leg.  
'You have trained him well, Harry.' Lucius said, as he was looking down at Ron. 

 

'Yes.' Harry replied as he brought his left hand down and began to run his fingers through Ron's hair. 'You'll be surprised to learn, Lucius,' Harry went on in a sensual tone, 'that when you take him, you'll only need to lube up your cock. As Ronnie here likes to take cock dry. He is wonderfully tight. He's able to take my nine inches without any preparation needed, can't you Ronnie?' 

 

Ron moaned and nodded his head under Harry's continued petting.  
'He is lovely and tight Lucius, you'll love it... and his screams of mingled pain and pleasure make you just want to pound him that much harder.' 

 

Hearing the way Harry's tone of voice was describing their love making made Ron gasp, as his still hard and aching cock had contracted, shooting a load of hot come into his underwear. All just from listening to Harry talk.  
Hearing Ron's gasp, Lucius eyed the redhead closely and sniffed the newly scented air - his Veela senses kicking in. He could smell the fresh scent of come on the kneeling teen, making his cool grey eyes to take on a steely tone. 

 

Ron meanwhile let out a small whimper and shuddered slightly, which made the hand still running through his hair stop.  
'Get up Ron!' Harry commanded, as he fisted Ron's hair and pulled upwards slightly.  
Ron got shakily to his feet - his head still bowed, his eyes to the floor. 

 

Smirking Harry looked at his Sub and then at Lucius and on his face appeared a feral looking grin.  
'Go and clean yourself up, Ron. Then go and stand by the bedroom door and wait there for us.'  
Nodding, Ron left the room for the bathroom. 

 

'Come, Lucius.' Harry replied as he stood up. 'You're going to sit in a chair, while I demonstrate to you what Ron likes to do.'  
Nodding himself, Lucius stood up also and Harry was pleased to see that Lucius had gotten hard just from seeing how Ron had reacted, if the large bulge in the front of the Blond's trousers was anything it go by. While Harry conjured up a few 'things' for tonight's entertainment, Lucius walked in to the bedroom where he conjured a chair out of thin air, sat down in it and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry attached two sets of magical handcuffs to both bedposts, then he turned and made his way over to the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle, but before turning it he glimpsed out of the corner of his eyes and noted that Lucius was palming his large member through his trousers. His eyes half closed. 

 

Smiling, Harry threw open the door.  
'Come!'  
Ron shuffled in, his eyes downcast. He was wearing nothing but his collar, briefs and sporting leather wrist and ankle cuffs.  
'Go and stand in the middle of the room!'  
'Yes sir.' Ron replied as he made his way forward. 

 

There he stood in the centre of the room his hands behind his back, with a large king sized four poster bed in front of him, and Lucius sitting in a chair to his right.  
Harry then came and stood behind his Sub. He had decided to start off walking around Ron, all the while talking in the same sensual tone that had had Ron so excited earlier. 

 

'You've been very naughty today, Ronnie. _Very_ naughty indeed. For your punishment, what do you suggest I do?'  
Ron Began to whimper and Harry looked to the redhead's groin - which was once again hard and straining against his underwear. 

 

'What should I do, hmm?'  
'P-punish me, sir.'  
'How?' Came Harry's sharp reply.  
'Sp-spank me.' 

 

'Indeed. Good choice.' Harry stopped his circling and pushed Ron forward, up to the foot of the bed.  
'Arms out!'  
Ron brought his arms out from behind his back and held them out in front of him. Harry took each of them and chained them both to each bedpost. 

 

Once Ron was chained and unable to go anywhere, Harry conjured up a paddle, a riding crop, a leather belt and a bottle of lube. By now, Lucius had removed his cock from its confinement and was openly stroking it, while watching the scene play out in front of him through half closed eyes.  
Step back a pace and bend forwards slightly, so that your arse is sticking out!' Harry ordered. 'Thats it, and keep it there.' 

 

Ron did as ordered.  
Harry then took up the belt and moved to stand on Ron's left.  
'Remember, keep still!'  
Harry raised the belt in his right hand. 

 

'Are you ready?'  
Ron nodded.  
Harry brought the belt down fast and hard, snapping it right across the centre, covering both cheeks, making Ron gasp and his body flexed and tightened. Harry raised the belt again and attacked the exact same spot on the second blow. While Ron flinched and inhaled sharply. 

 

The belt was brought down six more times, each hard stroke delivered with deliberate precision. A shade of light red was beginning to frame Ron's briefs and seeing this, Harry stopped with the belt, to pull the underwear down, showing off Ron's slightly glowing backside and in doing so, released Ron's straining cock. Making Ron moan.  
'Step out of them!'  
Ron stepped out of his briefs and after vanishing them, Harry picked up the paddle this time and adding a little extra sting to the next dozen blows. Careful to keep the target are lined up. 

 

Shaking now, Ron began to beg.  
'Stop!'  
Harry hammered Ron's perfect globes with a heavy storm of blows.  
'Stop, please!' Ron broke and began to sob. 'Please, Sir, don't spank me anymore!' 

 

Again Harry didn't stop, instead he punctuated every third or fourth swat with one that hurt more than the others. He also began to deliver them to slightly different spots.  
'Oh oh oh,' Ron said.  
The spanking raged on. Harry seemed to have on on to autopilot While Ron began to start wriggling his body about uncontrolled and frantically.  
'Oh please _please_ no more???' 

 

Ron's voice began to increase slightly in pitch.  
'Please-ow-oh sir-please-no!' He yelped.  
Harry continued to spank him for another long minute, before he stopped.  
'Now, tell me why you deserved this spanking.' 

 

'B-because I came, when I wasn't allowed to.' Ron sobbed back, standing limply over the bed.  
'Hmm. Good. Now, stand up straight.'  
Ron stood up shakily and then Harry released him from his bonds. Ron turned and his average sized cock with a solid silver ring at its base was leaking copious amounts of precome. 

 

From his chair Lucius's eyes were glued to Ron's plum coloured arse. And if possible his cock hardened further.  
'On your knees!'  
Ron fell gracelessly to his knees, facing Harry.  
Harry wandlessly removed his clothing and underwear making his own 9 inch cock spring forward. 

 

'Suck it!'  
Ron opened his mouth and swallowed Harry to root, his chin resting in Harry's balls. But this didn't seem to last even a minute, because of...  
'Enough!' 

 

Ron removed his mouth from Harry and sat back on his heels, hands behind his back and his eyes downcast once more.  
'Get up on to the bed. Lie down on your back.'  
Ron stood up and crawled up on to the bed, where he lay down on his back and Harry rebound his wrists to both bedposts again, before he too got on to the bed - his cock already primed with lube. 

 

Lucius watched with a slack jaw as Harry mounted Ron, manoeuvred his smooth legs over his shoulders, and aimed the mushroomed head of his cock to Ron's hole. Lucius's hand began to fist his cock faster as he watched Harry sink rapidly into Ron, who writhed and screamed underneath him.  
'Fuck! I love your tightness!' Harry growled. 'Yeah! Take that cock!' 

 

Ron screamed and continued to writhe until he jolted violently. It seemed that Harry had nailed his prostate.  
'Take it, boy! You know you want it!'  
After a few minutes of internal squeezing from Ron's tight heat milking Harry's cock. Merlin Ron's tunnel was gripping Harry's cock exquisitely, until... 

 

'Please sir! Please, I need to come!'  
'Yes!' Growled Harry, as he wandlessly removed the cock ring. 'Come now!'  
Ron moaned loudly as he shot his load all over his chest and stomach. Harry quickened his pace. He slammed in and out of Ron's stretched hole, his balls tightening. 

 

'Fuck!' Harry growled again as he now power-drilled Ron's arse. Ron always looked so fucking hot when he was tired up, like he was now and under Harry's control. Literally growling now, Harry exploded deep inside Ron's beautiful arse. Breathing heavily, Harry and Ron looked at each other with a smile, both of them was covered in sweat. Just then more growling was heard - a deeper more mature growl. 

 

Even though they were both Knackered, Harry and Ron turned and looked over at their Dominant mate in the chair. Lucius's head was thrown back, his chest was heaving and he continued to growl, while he came. Harry and Ron began to growl softly as they watched their Dominant mate's come bust from his glorious cock. 

 

After a while and once they were all clean or in Ron's case untied, the three of them all got into the large bed and fell asleep, each one spooned against the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlying reference to rape towards the end of this chapter, when Ron and Lucius are talking about Harry.

The next day dawned and Harry was the first to rise, dressed he made breakfast for Lucius and Ron and once it was placed on the table under a warming charm, he wrote a note saying where he had gone and left. Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Lucius was lying sprawled across the bed sleeping peacefully, until he was woken by a low mewling coming from Ron, who was lying on his front next to him - his pale hips thrusting into the mattress. 

 

Smiling, Lucius sat up and after waking Ron he immediately had him underneath him. A few moments later found Ron awake and lying on his back, both his wrists chained to the bed posts. Lucius placed a cock ring around the base of Ron's cock and balls - which he then tightened slightly - making Ron moan in response. 

 

Giving his Sub a predatory grin that sent shivers of joy along Ron's spine, Lucius pulled Ron's legs up and apart - so that he could see that lovely tight rose bud hole. Lucius placed the large mushroom head of his cock against the young man's entrance, making Ron wriggle slightly at the feeling of that large heavy cock resting there. Smiling a feral smile, Lucius thrust forward. 

 

Ron bucked and hissed and groaned as he felt that large mushroom head Lucius' thick slick cock stab into his dry tight hole. He screamed as Lucius' veela took over and thrust brutally hard into Ron, not stopping until all eleven inches were seated deep inside Ron's extremely tight and glorious heat. 

 

Ron shook his head at the amount of pain that he was feeling and tried to wriggle his body. But the veela didn't like this and so, he pulled back until he was all the way out of the wonderous heat, that felt like an inturnal vacuum - sucking on a large pole, trying to keep it in there.  
'You are mine!' Lucius growled. 'You. Belong. To. Me!' 

 

Ron continued to thrash around on the bed, until Lucius thrust brutally hard back in, nailing Ron's prostate dead on making Ron scream louder in pain, but also wonderous pleasure. To Ron, it felt like he was being split in two! It was nothing like the way it was when Harry fucked him - but then again, a small part of Ron's brain told him that, _Yeah, it was bloody painful, but it was great as well... being dominated like this..._

 

Although the pain was unbearable and tears began to stream from Ron's eyes! Lucius didn't hold up but continued to ram his collosal cock into Ron's prostate again, but this time pleasure over-ruled the pain, and the pain that had been filling his eyes changed into pure pleasure - which Lucius didn't fail to notice. That and the fact that Ron's average sized cock was still hard. 

 

'Come on, my love, open your arse to me.'  
Ron moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
'Merlin be damned!' Lucius growled, as he began to pick up speed as he thrust in and out of Ron. 

 

Ron's chest was heaving now, while on every inward hard and brutal thrust he could feel Lucius' balls slap against his arse cheeks.  
'Yeah! Take my cock!' Lucius continued to growl, as he spread Ron's ankles further apart and began to thrust harsher. 

 

Each time Lucius' monster grazed Ron's prostate, the redhead screamed. They were so content on each other, that they didn't hear the door open and close.  
'I told you, he'd be able to take you Lucius.' Harry said, surprisingly calmly, as he removed all his clothes and sat down in the same chair, that Lucius had sat in the night before - when he had watched Harry and Ron perform for him. Harry sat and watched while he masturbated himself calmly. 

 

Ron was screaming in pure pleasure now, the pain having subsided, but what Ron was beginning to love about Lucius' cock, was that he could feel every moment of his Dom's defined and wide girth inside of him. He looked up at his second Dom in wonder as he was swept away, and that when he felt it... His balls began to tighten, and oh Merlin! he so wanted to come. 

 

'Fuck sir! I'm gonna come!' Ron screamed.  
'Yes! Come for me!' Lucius roared, as he removed the cock ring wandlessly. 

 

Ron screamed louder than ever, as soon as the ring was removed, and his inturnal walls clenched even more tightly around Lucius' cock. He began to come harder than he ever had before.  
'Holy fuck!' Lucius roared again as he too was now close to release. 'I'm gonna come! You're too damn tight, baby!'  
Lucius leaned over Ron, their faces now inches from each other, as he drilled Ron relentlessly - his steel grey eyes staring into blue. 

 

Growling completely now, Lucius spoke harshly.  
'Gonna mark you as mine!'  
With his balls slapping against Ron's arse, Ron felt his Dom's cock throb and contract deep inside him. 

 

Suddenly Lucius' chest began to heave and his cock began to shoot! Ron could actually feel as the large mushroom head began to pump and fire into him. Ron was being filled with his Dom's burning white-hot load.  
Harry, who had felt Lucius's mind link with his own at the same time that he released his load, screamed and came all over his naked chest at the sight in front of him. 

 

Ron screamed as his own cock exploded as he released his second load of come, due to feeling Lucius' hot load still pumping into his arse. The thick come Ron could feel swirling around the still impaling cock of his mate, just before Lucius finally shot the last of his come deep into him and collapsed on top of his Sub, with Ron's legs falling and wrapping loosely around Lucius' waist. With Lucius' cock still embedded in Ron, Lucius moved his head, so that his lips moved to the redhead's ear, whispering loving words to him. 

 

'I love you too, sir.' Ron whispered back. 

 

* * * 

 

Sometime later found all three mate lying in bed, Harry was asleep, while Ron and Lucius were still awake. Ron was cuddled up with Lucius, looking into each others eyes.  
'I'm sorry I got so rough with you, baby.' Lucius finally said in a low voice, so as not to wake Harry. 'It's just that once my Veela took over, I couldn't stop.' 

 

Ron took his right hand and touched Lucius' face, along his jaw.  
'I won't lie, Lucius.' He said softly. 'It hurt, like the Cruciatus Curse had been cast from the inside out (if that's even possible) and I was scared a bit, but it was worth it.' 

 

'Are you sure?'  
'Merlin yes!' Ron said firmly. 'I knew that it would be rough, as I like rough - but not _that_ rough.'  
Chuckling softly Lucius replied. 'As you are mine and Harry's mate, you'll get used to loving it _that_ rough.' 

 

'Hmm, you're right.' Ron mumbled.  
Lucius squeezed Ron's overly sore arse. 'You're _so_ tight... _too_ tight.'  
'Isn't that a good thing?'  
Again Lucius chuckled. 'Indeed it is, my love. Indeed it is.' 

 

'Hey, Lucius.' Ron said after a moment.  
'Hmm?'  
'Can you do me a favour?'  
'It depends on what it is, Ronnie.' Lucius asked. 

 

'When Harry feels that it's 'time' and is ready for you to take him... Is there a way for you to tell your Veela to not be so rough on him?' Ron went on. 'Harry's not like me, Lucius, and he will need to be prepared ... a lot, to be able to take your girth. As I've never seen Harry submit - I don't know how, even if he'll be able to cope with being so roughly pounded ... not at first, anyway...' 

 

Lucius was quiet for some time, lost in thought.  
'I know that Harry is a virgin still, in every sense of the word, and I know of how he was raised as a child... I believe my Veela knows not to be rough with him. If the Veela became as rough as it did with you, it might just break Harry in more ways than one. I don't want that to happen. So both I and my Veela part, will grant you that favour and be gentle when making love to Harry. But if Harry himself insists on going harder and more rougher, then the Veela will take full control. Does that satisfy your mind, Ronnie?' 

 

Ron nodded, 'Thank you, Lucius. That has eased my mind.'  
And with that, they both fell asleep - their arms still wrapped around the other, with Harry spooned up against them.


End file.
